Harry's Decision
by LordofChaos2014
Summary: Harry's Decision and what he plans to do now


Harry sat back down after Dumbledore had left,Alice wrapped her arms around his chest resting her chin on his shoulder Edward who was sitting with his mate Bella "calm down Harry" he said quietly and the room was filled with soothing energy radiating off Jasper who was twitching slightly at the anger coming off Harry, "why should i" Harry demanded "after everything i've been through i finally found somebody who i can love and she loves me in return which is crazy enough and now Dumbledore thinks he can tell me to be a good little super soldier and die at Voldemort's hands so that he can take my money HA i'd like to see him try " Yeah Harry we all have your back"Emmett rumbled and his mate nodded approvingly at his side,"Well now that we are all calmed down" Carlisle said nodding his blond head at Jasper who smiled in return,Alice's face froze over and in a flat voice she said "that Dumbledore has brought his army to destroy us and Harry" Harry wrapped her in his arms and growled "they will not harm anyone if anything to say about it i have"he then let her go and turned himself into a huge black dragon then he burst through the front of the house taking the entire wall with him "Well Emmett said drily "that's what you call making an exit just get Harry pissed." Dragon Harry flew at breakneck speed and immediately came upon a clearing where Dumbledore's Army was assembled and Harry with his enhanced sense of smell caught the scent of blood,he spotted a teenage metamorph chained naked to the wall he growled then turned and unleashed hell on the DA, gigantic balls of fire burst from Harry's mouth burning everthing and everyone he reached to a crisp when everyone was dead Dumbledore's Inner Circle fled leaving Harry alone with the prisoner who was shaking Harry shifted back and immediately conjured a cloak for the poor girl and healed her wounds,the metamorph was about to tell Harry her name when the Cullen's arrived and she hid behind Harry who smiled and told her it was safe and that they are not going to hurt her Alice then spoke "her name is Nymphadora Tonks though she prefers to be called Tonks "who wouldn't if your idiot mother called you Nmyphadora" Tonks muttered" a former Hogwarts student of Gryffindor house became an Auror(wizard cops)she has the ability to change her body to any height,and everything included " I'll show you what she means" said Tonks brightly and standing up she threw off the cloak wrapped around her body and began increasing the size of her bust (40DD) she changed her hair to blonde her eyes a bright blue and summoned herself a schoolgirl uniform,the five males jaws hit the floor as did Alice,Rosalie,Esme and Bella,"What?"asked Tonks with an innocent edge to her voice,"well" Harry said while trying not to stare at Tonks's chest "i didn't think you would actually do anything." "Oh" said a rather despondent Tonks her mood clearly affecting Jazz who said "it's not like that ma'am we were just surprised that's all."Now that's all sorted said Rosalie "the local mutts are going to wonder why we are hoarding humans in the house and decide to attack us and it would mess up my hair" "What do you mean by "mutts?"," she asked confused "we have a tribe of werewolves living locally er i mean shape-shifters Carlisle explained "Oi" said a voice, the Cullens,Harry and Tonks all turned to see a young man about twenty-ish walk up to them "Who are you asked?" Edward "me,i am The Author of this story and by the way Bella you and Eddie get married" Bella who had just taken a sip of orange juice sprayed it out "me marry him please tell me you're kidding" "honey i wish i was"the Author replied "How do you know?"asked Esme "i'll show you if you want" the Cullens agreed "right then here are the five dvds of the books and here are the books as well so here watch and learn " he left them to it having seen the movies enough times to tell what was happening without watching he did however use his enhanced hearing in the basement to listen in on the conversations after the movies had finished."So what do you think?" he asked "do you believe me now ? oh and by the way my name is Jacob Sirius Black son of the Marauder Sirius Orion Black best friend of James Potter who was father to Harry James Potter which makes us cousins Harry" i said outright grinning at the young wizard sitting in front of me,"i heard from my father that you ran away to the United States because you were done with the things that Dumbass was doing to you am i right" "yes" Harry replied then rising he stood and grabbed me in a fierce hug "ok ok" i said chuckling slightly "i am right here and i promise you that i am not going anywhere." "My decision is i am not going back to England they can burn in hell for all i care i will end Voldemort but i won't being doing it alone." "You're damn right" i said and the rest of them agreed"but there is one thing you should know i am not human well i am but i am not normal it's best if i show you what i mean" with that i stripped off my clothes and allowed the heat from my core to wrap around my body and i was on all fours in front of them a massive black wolf.


End file.
